The Beginning
by FlamzyLuvsYou
Summary: Oneshot - This is my tribute to RebelClan, the forum I love so much. Please, take the time to go check them out! If you're looking for a much better summery, there is one in the author's note at the beginning. Enjoy!


**Long ago, Flamzy was active in a forum. Yes, the idiot who goes by the alias of 'Flame' once went to a forum everyday and chatted with people she didn't even know personally. But, doing that, made the little ember spark, and grow into a large fire. She learned how to type much better, use stronger words, and more. Most of all, she made many friends in this beautiful forum. And, even though she is no longer as active as she would like to be in that forum, Flame wants to make a tribute to it.**

**So here she goes; Tribute to RebelClan!**

* * *

It was dark in the forest. Quiet, too. Not many things thrived in this area, dubbing it easy to claim, but easy to lose.

A small brown cat with several strange markings walked through the forest, head raised high to show her strength. This was Flame. She was named this because of her personality, which spread like wildfire to those around her. She was brown, like said before, with white paws, black tail tip, and silver ear tips. Her eyes were the color of ice - a very light blue. This, sometimes struck fear into others, while other times showed how fragile she could be. Ice is strong, but easy to shatter, after all.

She padded through the quiet forest. She was looking for something. She didn't know what, yet. But she was. Unexpectedly, Flame found a spot she could spend the night, when it came. It was a large tree with a hollow under it. The young cat sniffed around before entering, ensuring her own safety by being sure no one else was here. She yawned and stretched out her paws, sitting in the nest that was already resting in there. It was fresh, too. Strange.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over the little hollow. It was in the shape of a slender cat. Flame peered up at the cat, eyes narrowed to see closer. It was a beautiful gray cat with white paws, and surprisingly bright green eyes. She tipped her head at the sight of Flame, who crawled out of the hole to take a closer look. The two stared at each other for a bit, before the she-cat put on a smile and sat down.

"Hello. I'm Ella!" she smiled. Flame watched her skeptically, but nodded.

"I'm Flame." she replied. "Is this your home? I'm sorry if I intruded." she said, dipping her head down and taking a step back.

"Oh, no! Its fine! I actually wanted to find a cat like you!" she giggled excitedly.

"Like me? Why?" Flame asked, confused. Before Ella could answer, three much larger cats approached them, glaring down at them.

"What are you two doing here, in this place?" the one in the middle grinned, tail lashing.

"Yeah, this is our grounds. Get outta here!" the one on the right snarled.

"Yeah!" the left squeaked, taking a step back and letting the big guys take care of it. Flame growled, stepping in front of Ella to protect her.

"Why should we? Nobody claimed this area! You have no rights to kick us out!" she countered. The one in the middle's face faltered before he smiled.

"Ah, feisty, are we? Fine. We'll leave you two be for now. But if we come back, and you're still here, then you might want to run." he got in her face, baring his teeth. She coughed at the smell of his breath. He stomped his paw and walked away. "Claw! Tooth! Fall in step!" he growled over his shoulder.

"Yes, Shatter!" the two minions scrambled to follow their boss. Once they were out of ear-shot, Flame turned to Ella.

"Who're they?" she asked the gray cat, who whisked her tail around her paws, as if she wasn't phased.

"Oh, they come from a Clan not far from here. They think they can do whatever they wish, because they are the strongest of everyone. They are usually the causes of smaller Clans dying out." Ella explained. "Which is why I want you. I want you to come help me make a Clan."

"What!?" Flame squeaked, shocked.

"Yup! I think you and I make a great team! Surely you know someone, maybe a few people, who would like to join!" Ella grinned. Flame sat down and tipped her head to the side.

"I may know a few from my travels..."

"Great! I'll get camp set up - you can go get members!" Ella squeaked, standing up right away and turning around, trotting into the little hollow from before. Flame stood dumbfounded before shaking her head and nodding. She might've just met Ella, but she felt that she needed to help the gray-cat. Maybe even stick by her side through thick and thin.

Sighing, Flame turned back to the path she came from, walking down it once more in hopes to cross those she crossed before. And, luckily, she did.

First, there was a black and white cat, her fur colors split right down the middle like a chimera. Her eyes were blood red. And, because of her eyes, her name was Red.

"Hey, you! Didn't you come around here already?" she called, popping out of a piece of undergrowth and tipping her head to the side, like a dog.

"Yes, I have. I was just... well, I met this cat a bit up. She's real nice and-"

"Woah, woah, you aren't trying to set me up, are you? Because, honey, I don't need no man - or woman in this case." Red stood on her back paws, which amazed Flame, and clapped her paws together instead of snapping. Flame shook her head.

"No, no, no. I was just saying, we were almost attacked by this group of cats, and this gave her the idea to make a Clan and..."

"You want me to join so you can have more members?" she finished. Flame nodded. "Why not? I fought a few of those cats before. They are naaaaasty!" she squeaked, hopping out of the bush and trotting beside Flame as the brown she-cat walked down the path again. The two idly chatted until they came upon a brown-colored figure. Flame poked a paw at the figure, who turned around and focused her beautiful hazel eyes on the two.

"Hmm?"

"Hey, uh, Wolfy, right?" Flame started, continuing after the cat nodded. "Oh, good. I was just wondering if you'd be kind to join us with creating a Clan. Nothing has been organized yet as we are still collecting members and-"

"Say no more! You need the Wolfy touch!" she giggled. "Sure! I'll come along! Its getting tiring living alone anyways." she stood beside Red, talking to her instead of Flame. Flame shrugged it off, and continued the walk. Soon enough, they found yet another cat. He was a pure black cat with large yellow eyes.

"Hey! Jimatzue!" Flame called to the tom, who turned to the call, even though his name was said wrong.

"Its Jimanji..." he pouted, hiding a smile.

"But Jimatzue is more fun!" Wolfy chuckled, pointing it out. Red nodded excitedly.

"I guess so... So, whats up, Flamzy?" he turned to the smallest cat of the four, only by a few millimeters mind you.

"Oh, nothing." Flame responded to the name, smiling a bit. "Its just me and this other cat, Ella, are making a Clan. I'm gathering cats while she's setting up camp." she explained.

"So you want me to join a Clan that, so far, only has girls?" he rose an eyebrow. Flame nodded, not finding anything wrong with that. Jimanji smiled and nodded as well. "Why not? It would be so fun!" he cheered. Red and Wolfy hi-fived-er, foured-standing on their back legs. Flame still wondered how they did that.

"One more cat, guys." Flame called to her group, smiling. They all nodded and continued down the path. Until they came upon a completely white tom with hazel eyes.

"Heylooo." the tom grinned, touching his nose to Flame's. Flame chuckled and smiled.

"Hey, Snow. This is Wolfy, Jimanji, and Red." she showed her friend her new buddies, who all waved back. "Guys, this is Snow. He's my only real friend from back home. We came here together, then split up after a fight. I guess you could say we get along now." she smiled. The others nodded, allowing Flame the chance to ask Snow to join.

"Hey, Snow? You remember how you said you wanted to be in a Clan, way back when? Well, with the help of these guys and someone else, we're making one! Wanna join?" Flame asked. Snow nodded excitedly.

"Totally! Why wouldn't I?" he purred, grinning. Flame smiled as he joined the group, turning to them.

"Lets head back then!" she said, sprinting ahead of everyone and getting a head start. They were all stunned, but soon raced after her. They came into the little clearing that Flame left Ella at, spotting the gray she-cat with a few others. A black and white she-cat with blue eyes, a small dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes, and a light brown she-cat with lighter brown dapples and light green eyes.

"Hey, Ella. This is Wolfy, Red, Jimanji, and Snow." she motioned to each cat as she introduced them. Ella nodded and pointed to the others.

"This is Teacon, Reggy, and Fawn." she smiled, motioning to the cats. Snow face-pawed.

"I am one of two boys. Great." Jimanji smiled and bumped Snow.

"Hey, its alright! As long as they don't all-" he cut off, catching a glare from Teacon, Wolfy, and Red.

"We don't all _what_?" they all growled, causing Jimanji to put up his paws in defense and laugh.

"Nothing, nothing!" he chuckled. Once everyone calmed down, Ella spoke up.

"Alright everyone! Lets start making this Clan!" she called. "Lets start with ranks!" she flicked her fluffy tail.

"I think you should be leader, Ella." Flame spoke up. "You came up with the idea, after all."

"I would, but I don't want to. I'm more into herbs than fighting." she sighed. "With that, I'd like to nominate myself for medicine cat. Any objections?" she looked around, and saw no paws up, and smiled. "That leaves leader and deputy. The rest will be warriors, apprentices, et cetera." she smiled.

"Maybe Flame could be leader?" Wolfy asked, tail flicking. Flame shook her head quickly.

"No, no, no, no." she sighed. "I wouldn't make a good leader."

"Then at least take the spot of deputy!" Wolfy convinced. "You have leader material, Flame. You just need practice before hand." she smiled, tail flicking. Flame smiled and nodded.

"If there are no objections...?" Ella, again, looked around. No one objected, which meant that left leader. Ella flicked her tail to bring over Flame. The two talked quietly to one another, in hushed voices. Finally, they spoke up.

"Wolfy, we think you should be leader. You're obviously ready to encourage others to strive and do their best. Obviously, since Ella created the Clan, you might want to talk to her first before making drastic decisions. But other than that..." Flame started. Wolfy squeaked excitedly.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, thank you so much!" she squealed. Red patted her on the back, chuckling. Everyone laughed at her excitedness, continuing the meeting.

"What about our names? Most Clans have Clan-names. Two part names, to be specific." Reggy spoke up. Ella nodded.

"I decided on mine already. I want to be called Lilyheart from now on." she smiled.

"I wanted mine to be Snowstorm, ever since I was little." Snow put in, shifting his paws.

"I think Fawnpelt sounds nice." Fawn giggled.

"Hmm... Teacon... How about Lavenderpelt? I always loved the smell of Lavender." Teacon grinned.

"What would be good for Reggy? ... I think I'll just keep it. I like my name, after all." Reggy laughed, deciding not to chance her name.

"I wanna be Blairheart!" Red called. "I already called the name! You can't take it!" she chuckled.

"Awh, I wanted to be called Blairheart." Jimanji fake-pouted before chuckling. "I don't know. Maybe Blackstorm could work out... Hmmm..."

"My name will be Hawkpath." Wolfy put in. "But, I guess since I'm leader, it'll be Hawkstar." she smiled, tail flicking.

"Maybe.. I could be called Flamepool..." Flame wondered. "Yes. Flamepool should work out." she sighed happily. Ell- Lilyheart began once again.

"Now that we have our names and our ranks.. We need a name." she said.

"What about WaterClan?" Fawnpelt asked, tail flicking.

"Or FireClan." Reggy grinned, blinking her green eyes.

"I think... RebelClan." Lilyheart said, looking down. Almost everyone agreed to that one at once. Snow was the last to agree, seeing how at the moment he was busy watching a butterfly. "Then its settled - RebelClan it is!" everyone cheered, and had somewhat of a little party. Everyone smiled, everyone danced. Everyone had fun. all until Shatter came back a few weeks later.

"Oh, so the pipsqueak hasn't left yet, and she has back up now?" Shatter sneered at Lilyheart, who stood her ground with Flamepool and Hawkstar right behind her, and everyone behind them. All the cats new to the Clan stood in the far back.

"You have no right to be here! We own this land!" Flamepool argued before Lilyheart glared at her to stand down. The arguing continued, all until the cats were finally just chased away. Flamepool came back from the chasing group, approaching the newer cats that had joined. There was Goldenflare, once Lin, who sat beside her friend, Myth, who decided to keep her name.

"Are you two okay?" she asked. The two nodded together, smiling.

"It was a thrill, I'll say that." Myth commented.

"You got that right." Goldenflare chuckled. Flamepool nodded and walked to the two apprentices, Lighteningpaw, who was once Dawn, and Lavenderpaw, who was once just 'Lavs'.

"Are you two alright?" she asked, afraid that they might leave the Clan.

"That was frightening." Lavenderpaw started. "But it gave me a rush! Did you see how fast I made Claw run!"

"And you should've seen Tooth, too! He was so scared!" Lighteningpaw laughed, catching her breath. Flamepool nodded and smiled. She looked over at the last three new warriors who she hadn't checked yet, but was already being checked on by Lilyheart.

"Are you three fine?" she fretted, herbs by her paws as she was ready to heal.

"I'm fine. A good chase now and then is great for the bones." Creeksmoke, once a tom names Sirius, grinned.

"I'm fine, too." Flamespirit, or Bou at one point, commented. "It was priceless to see their faces when we began threatening them."

"I... enjoyed it..." Stormfire, with Storm as her birth name, looked down to the ground, quiet. Lilyheart ignored the last warriors uneasiness and smiled, continuing conversation with them all.

Months went by, and people came and went. Teacon claimed her old name back and left. Lighteningpaw, or Jaggedlightening now, came and went. Lavenderpaw, now Lavenderbreeze, stayed for a long, long time and is still with them. A she-cat named Tala came for a bit, left for a bit, came for a bit. Rivs even stopped by, too. But soon, she even left. Stormfire left as well. Reggy and Fawnpelt were forced to leave by unexpected events. Snowstorm left, too. But the Clan, RebelClan, still thrived. They weren't even bothered by the other Clan anymore. They and the other Clan lived in peace and harmony.

Flamepool watched the Clan from a distance, a small smile on her face. She helped this become what it had. Just the thought made her feel giddy inside. The brown she-cat walked down the slope of the hill, following the path into the forest and into the camp. She greeted several cats, and was greeted by many others.

Yep. This was what she was looking for all along.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that little story! This is a one-shot, so don't expect more to be made of it. And RebelClan, if you are reading, I really do miss you guys. So much. I just don't have the time or commitment to keep coming to a forum where I would be treated like the noob once again. Granted, I don't think that would happen, me being treated like a noob. The thing is, I'm not that acquainted with some of the newer members. I'm afraid of offending them or making an idiot of myself. Please, forgive me. :3**

**Anyways, please review!**


End file.
